Firearm malfunctions are a harsh reality to those who wield firearms in harms way. For this reason, most advanced military and law enforcement entities train their forces in proper firearm malfunction resolution procedures, one example being the FM3-22.9 training manual issued by the United States Department of the Army. As often stressed in this training, familiarization of the firearm operator with the varied types of firearm malfunctions is crucial, as the particular malfunction type encountered must first be identified in order for the firearm operator to perform the most correct and efficient malfunction resolution procedure. This said, actual live fire malfunction resolution training is a requirement for firearm operators who wish to become truly familiar with the varied types of firearm malfunctions and their respective resolution procedures.
Despite the need, the state of the art does not allow for actual live fire malfunction resolution training for the spectrum of malfunctions commonly encountered, and therefore is greatly lacking. Actual live fire firearm malfunctions do not typically occur in a predictable fashion such that they could be used for training, nor do they typically occur consistently enough to allow repeated training on the same type of malfunction, as is required for a high level of proficiency in the skill-sets and knowledge required to efficiently resolve the full spectrum of firearm malfunctions.
It has been attempted to use an item known as a dummy round for live fire malfunction resolution training, however dummy rounds in the state of the art are unsatisfactory as they cannot induce a variety of realistic simulated malfunction types during actual live fire, but instead can only induce a simulated failure to fire malfunction during live fire training. This lack of variety of firearm malfunction types during live fire training can result in a firearm operator insufficient in the skill of recognizing that a malfunction other than a failure to fire has occurred, and realizing that a different resolution procedure is required. It may also result in a firearm operator who is inefficient or ineffectual at resolving more complex and difficult malfunction types, such as bolt over base malfunctions, double feed malfunctions, cartridge over bolt malfunctions and others.
Provided below are a few examples of the state of the art of dummy rounds:
In U.S. Pat. No. 119,357 to Hobbs, described is an improvement to the dummy round by the placement of a rubber disk in the location a primer would be on a live cartridge to prolong the service life of the dummy round and protect the firing mechanism of the host firearm from potential injury. A means for simulating any firearm malfunction during live fire training other than a failure to fire malfunction is not described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,454 to Hunt, a dummy round is described which primarily features various means to protect the firing pin of the host firearm and increase the service life of the dummy round. A means for simulating any firearm malfunction during live fire training other than a failure to fire malfunction is not described.
The Stimmell et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,290 describes a dummy round constructed from an empty cartridge case and an insert made from polymer or a similar material, and the methods for producing the same. A means for simulating any firearm malfunction during live fire training other than a failure to fire malfunction is not described.
As can be seen in the previously described patents which are representative of the state of the art, during live fire training existing dummy rounds can only simulate failure to fire malfunctions in the host firearm. There are many additional types of firearm malfunction other than the failure to fire malfunction which are needed during live fire firearm malfunction resolution training. The current state of the art has not met this need, and there are many desirable aspects of live fire firearm malfunction resolution training which the state of the art cannot provide. This may include but is not limited to:                a) During live fire training the current state of the art cannot simulate firearm malfunctions other than failure to fire malfunctions.        b) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a double feed malfunction during live fire training.        c) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a bolt over base malfunction during live fire training.        d) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a failure to extract malfunction during live fire training.        e) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a failure to eject malfunction during live fire training.        f) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a failure to feed malfunction during live fire training.        g) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a stove pipe malfunction during live fire training.        h) The current state of the art cannot be used to simulate a cartridge over bolt malfunction during live fire training.        i) The current state of the art limits the firearm operator or firearm instructor to unrealistically staging, outside of live fire training, complex malfunctions such as the double feed malfunction, bolt over base malfunctions, etc.        j) The current state of the art does not allow for variability of simulated malfunction type to increase realism during live fire malfunction resolution training.        k) During live fire training the current state of the art does not allow the user to select a malfunction type the user wishes to simulate from several malfunction types.        l) The current state of the art during live fire training cannot be used to immediately induce additional simulated firearm malfunctions of a different nature when a firearm operator employs an incorrect malfunction resolution procedure.        
With these facts identified it is clear that the state of the art for firearm malfunction resolution training is lacking. No instrument has previously existed that can accurately simulate a variety of realistic malfunction types in firearms during live fire training. Such an instrument would make a new level of malfunction resolution proficiency possible, and also ease the burden on firearm instructors for one of the most complex and difficult aspects of firearm training.
The following is a tabulation of some patent and literature in the state of the art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patent DocumentsPat. No.Issue DatePatenteeU.S. 119,3571871 Sep. 26HobbsU.S. Pat. No. 6,189,454 B12001 Feb. 20HuntU.S. Pat. No. 6,305,290 B12001 Oct. 23Stimmell et al